fablefandomcom-20200222-history
The Fable Wiki talk:Consolidation Project
This page is for discussion of the Consolidation Project. action=edit&section=new}} + New section Final Review Once pages are consolidated and checked, what should we do with them? Do you think it would be better to delete them, or set them as redirects to their topic page? Personally, I think redirecting would be more beneficial. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 13:11, September 3, 2013 (UTC) :Opinions on the forum thread also suggest redirects are the best idea. That's what we'll do then. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 15:49, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Topics for Consideration Please discuss here other topics that you would like to be considered for consolidation Tattoos For the same reason that we are consolidating Hairstyles, I think Tattoos would benefit from being consolidated as well. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 13:11, September 3, 2013 (UTC) :OK, so nobody has opposed this suggestion, so Tattoos will be the next topic to be consolidated. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 15:49, December 21, 2013 (UTC) :I added photos to all of the Tattoos that were on the list . --xOneManLegacy (talk) 17:20, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Hairstyles Topic What format do we want the Hairstyles page to take? Should we leave it as a table, or devise something new? --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 14:09, September 3, 2013 (UTC) :Keeping the tables seems to be the supported option on the forum thread. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 15:49, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Hairstyles Require Checking I've finished transferring all the details out of the individual pages, so I'd appreciate someone going through them quickly at some point to see if I've missed anything. Once that's done, we can set up the redirects. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 15:51, December 21, 2013 (UTC) All checked. Does the next stage (changing pages into redirects) have to be done by another editor who is neither the one who consolidated or checked it? Just so I know. -WikiaWizard (talk) 02:48, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Good question, I was wondering that myself. On another note, I will get the base prices and descriptions for the Fable II Hairstyles. Surprised that that never got done.-Garry Damrau(talk) 05:13, February 2, 2014 (UTC) :Changing pages into redirects is hopefully something I can get Enobot to do, otherwise it could probably be done by anyone. Thanks for getting the missing F2 details Garry! --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 15:22, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Fable Anniversary Weapons This may be the wrong place for this question, but since it affects adding pages for Anniversary I mention it here. Are we going to replace all of the images on the Fable/TLC weapons pages with the new ones, comparing them with Fable Anniversary? Someone already changed The Harbinger and before we get them all mixed up, I think we should decide what the standard will be.-Garry Damrau(talk) 02:00, January 28, 2014 (UTC) :Since both the TLC and Anniversary weapons are in the image, I think that's probably the best idea, as we won't really lose anything by taking out the TLC-only image. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 13:01, January 28, 2014 (UTC) :Fable/TLC weapon images replaced and original images moved to a gallery. Done. -Garry Damrau(talk) 05:52, February 2, 2014 (UTC)